The compounds described in this invention as well as their non-toxic salts and pharmaceutical compositions containing them are useful for the treatment of hypertension and congestive heart failure. These compounds are also useful as lipid lowering agents.
The renin-angiotensin system plays a well-defined role in cardiovascular homeostasis [Ocain, T. D. et al (1991) Drugs of the Future 16, 37-51]. Angiotensinogen is converted to angiotensin I by the enzyme renin. Angiotensin I is then acted upon by angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) to form Angiotensin II (A II). A II possesses many crucial properties including vasoconstriction, aldosterone release, and water retention and is implicated as the cause of high blood pressure in a number of species including man. These hypertensive responses are result of A II acting at specific receptor sites. Compounds which are able to compete with A II for these receptor sites but do not elicit agonistic receptor responses can be expected to counteract (anagonize) the hypertensive effects of A II.